Mi muerte
by Kannaby
Summary: Ellas no recuerdan nada. Lo único que conocen es una casa destrozada en la cuál despertaron. Hicieron un trato con un demonio y el tiempo corre en su contra... Aviso: Esta historia probablemente sea borrada por falta de estructuración. Quizás la re-publique más adelante, quizás.
1. Lo que sabemos

**N/A:** Hola a todos, vengo a endeudarme una vez más xD no puedo evitarlo, es mi naturaleza. Igualmente estoy trabajando en algunas actualizaciones, solo tenganme paciencia. Espero la historia sea de su agrado y me envíen sus Oc's :)

 **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mi nombre es... pues... bueno, mi nombre no importa; mi edad... bueno... ¿a quién le importa? es solo un número ¿no? y por último, mi familia... mmm... mi familia, no tengo nada qué decir ¿la razón? les contaré:_

 _No recuerdo nada de mi pasado, tengo amnesia "temporal", o al menos eso espero. Mi única pista es el lugar donde desperté hace no mucho: una gran casa casi destruída; bueno en realidad fue en el jardín de afuera, pero técnicamente seguía en la propiedad. A menudo puedo ver al sol asomarse por las enormes grietas que el techo de aquella casa posee, igualmente no me quejo, después de todo, este es mi único hogar._

 _Aún así, no soy del todo infeliz, después de todo, no estoy sola. Hay otras chicas conmigo, estoy segura de que si no fuera así me volvería loca. Ellas tampoco recuerdan nada, y de todas formas somos unidas, supongo que en el pasado algo nos juntó y por eso somos así._

 _Estamos bien juntas y nos ayudamos, sin embargo, todavía hay algo que nos quita el sueño: nuestros recuerdos. Nuestro más preciado deseo es recuperar nuestra memoria y, aunque no quiera admitirlo, necesitamos ayuda. El problema es que cuando intentamos que alguien nos ayude, los muy idiotas salen huyendo. Me pregunto por qué._

 _Oh si, un dato curioso sobre nosotras: Estamos muertas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hicimos un trato con un demonio, él nos dijo que si lográbamos recuperar la memoria y descubrir el por qué seguimos aquí -porque al parecer tenemos asuntos pendientes- nos devolvería la vida... y si no... nos condenaría a vagar por el mundo espiritual durante la eternidad._

 _Contamos con un tiempo límite y los minutos no corren a nuestro favor. Un reloj de arena es nuestro cronómetro y, cuando caiga el último grano, se nos acabará el tiempo..._

* * *

 **Aclaratoria de fichas:** No quiero Oc's que tengan algún tipo de parentezco con los personajes (hermanos, primos, tíos, sobrinos, etc). Todas las Oc's que haya en el fic se conocerán. Traten en lo menos posible usar personalidad bipolar. No reservo parejas en reviews y tampoco acepto fichas en reviews (es que luego lo olvido y prefiero evitar eso).

 **Cupos:** 7, mínimo; máximo 9, quizás.

 **-Ficha.**

 **Nombre y apellido:** (Japonés).

 **Edad:** (14-15).

 **Apariencia:** (Poco detallada).

 **Vestimenta:** (Ropa de fiesta).

 **Personalidad:** (Detallada).

 **Historia:** (Familia, pasado) (¿cómo conoció a las demás Oc's? [Opcional]).

 **Pareja:** (Dos, por si acaso y menos Goenji).

 **Relación con su pareja (Opcional):** (Si ya lo habían visto antes o algo por el estilo. Aclaro que no se conocen).

 **Segunda pareja:** (En la diminuta posibilidad de que se haga un triángulo, aunque no es seguro).

 **Asunto pendiente:** (La razón por la cuál no pueden pasar al otro lado).

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Extra:**

 **N/A:** Eso es todo, disculpen mis exigencias y espero les guste esta historia.


	2. Nombres y planes

**N/A:** Hi! si quieren matarme está bien, pero al menos lean el capítulo primero xD ya sé que me he tardado mucho ¿cuánto ha sido? ¿10? ¿12 días? más o menos, y pues no, no tengo ningún tipo de excusa; debo ser una de las personas más masoquistas del mundo, inclusive tengo inspiración para escribir y la estoy dejando de lado -aunque sé que cuando se vaya estaré sufriendo porque no regresa- xD Bien, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es esperar que el capítulo me exonere tanta irresponsabilidad xD

Si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica, palabra incompleta o letra de más, me disculpo, leo tantas veces los capítulos mientras lo escribo que después me fastidia tener que leerlo una vez más, aunque sea por revisión, si, me canso leer mis propias historias xD

¡Dejen reviews! aumentan las ganas de escribir continuación xD

Hagan cuentas: Historia + Reviews = Continuación.

 _Científicamente comprobado._

¡Otra cosa! -si, hay más- bueno, la verdad iba a actualizar ayer, pero me quedé viendo imágenes en internet -Ains, el SasuSaku *-*- Ahora si, dejo ya de imitar al loro que ustedes fácilmente se pudieron haber saltado todo esto xD ¡A la continuación! espero les guste :3

 **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

.

.

— ¿Qué tal "Yui"? —mencionó una chica de estatura alta, piel blanca y cuerpo atlético, cabello color naranja a la altura de la cintura atado en dos coletas altas esponjosas, un mechón cubriendo parte de su frente entre ambos ojos, el resto de este está hacia ambos lados enmarcando su rostro, una pequeña trenza al lado izquierdo, sus ojos son de color gris y sus mejillas llenas de pecas. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco sin tirantes pomposo sobre la rodilla, con encaje desde la mitad del busto hasta la cintura, luego de eso sigue desde la cadera en diagonal y zapatos negros de tacón fino con encaje.

— Suena bien, Natsuki —secundó con una sonrisa otra de cabello negro largo cortado en capas y algo desordenado que le llega hasta mediado de la cintura, por sus hombros caen dos mechones de color azul, ojos color azul, pestañas largas, tez morena, altura mediana, figura delgada acompañada de notorias curvas y busto medianamente grande. Ella lucía un vestido verde agua que le llega hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, cuya parte trasera resalta por ser más larga además de tacones negros.

— Ese no Shion, mejor "Naoko" —dijo alegre una castaña de pelo largo hasta las caderas, liso con un mechón celeste por delante del hombro sumado a ojos verdes. Su vestido era de un hermoso tono azul, roto hasta la mitad del muslo y sus sandalias blancas.

— No lo sé; ese no me parece, Hikari —comentó una chica de ojos color ámbar, pelo negro algo ondulado largo hasta la cintura con mechones disparejos que forman su flequillo, pestañas espesas, busto grande, piel blanca, cintura delgada y delicadas curvas. Usa un vestido blanco sin mangas con escote de corazón que le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una cinta amarilla amarrada como un lazo debajo del busto y tacones algo bajos en color amarillo— ¿Qué dices tu, Tetsuyo?

— No sé, Mei —respondió cortante una chica de ojos aperlados, cabello liso de color negro con reflejos morado oscuro que le llega hasta las rodillas, flequillo recto sobre su frente y dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro llegando hasta la barbilla, pestañas bastante notables, piel blanca y estatura baja; delgada, con un busto mediano, caderas anchas y una cintura bien marcada. Ella lleva una falda hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo a rayas negras y rojas con encajes en las orillas, polera de tirantes blanca con un gran escote ajustado en la zona del busto con una cinta negra que impide mostrar más de lo necesario, chaqueta negra abierta con una linea gruesa de color rojo en las mangas, las cuales lleva hasta los codos, calcetas largas hasta medio muslo, en la pierna izquierda una negra con estrellas blancas y la otra a rayas burdeo claro y negro, unos botines de medio taco burdeo y fucsia con cordones negros. También lleva unos audífonos rosados y pulseras delgadas de diferentes colores en la muñeca izquierda.

— Di algo, Yuki —dijo Natsuki diriéndose a una joven de altura baja, piel vainilla con facciones delicadas, busto mediano, cintura estrecha y cadera algo ancha, ojos grandes color cobrizo con pequeños destellos negros que denotaban calma y serenidad, cabello negro largo que le llega a la altura de las piernas atado en una coleta alta, varios mechones de distintos tamaños forman su flequillo que cubre parte del ojo derecho y con mechas color verde. Su ropa consta de una falda un poco arriba de la rodilla tableada en color blanco, blusa con olanes de tirantes color verde lima que le llega hasta la cadera, zapatos de tacón bajo y punta redonda color blanco.

— "Kaede" —contestó sin más.

Todas observaron a una rubia que estaba sentada en el suelo y cruzada de brazos, sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo brillante, tenía una estatura normal, sin mucho busto, piel blanca, flequillo desordenado con retiro por el medio, su cabello era largo hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta con una cinta roja, dos mechones de cabello enmarcaban su rostro y le llegaban un poco más abajo del pecho. Ella tenía puesto un vestido color negro de tirantes cubierto completamente de encaje que le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una cadena dorada en su cintura a la cuál le cuelgan dos mariposas pequeñas color rojo y tacones bajos de color negro.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Hikari.

La rubia cerró los ojos y se dispuso a pensar unos segundos.

— No me gusta ninguno —terminó por contestar.

— ¡Ya estoy harta! ¿Qué te parece esto? ¿qué tal si te decimos "sin nombre"? "la sin nombre" yo creo que suena bien, te gusta ¿cierto? ¡¿cierto?!

— Tra-trannquilízate, Tetsuyo —dijo un poco tímida Mei.

— ¡No puedo! ya llevamos tres horas en esto y ella no se decide.

— Pero...

— En cierta forma, ella tiene razón —habló Yuki, quién se encontraba recostada de la pared con los brazos cruzados, y se dirigió a la chica en el suelo— Creo que deberías tomarnos un poco en cuenta —dejó de mirarla y cerró los ojos— En esta situación no podemos perder tiempo en cosas sin importancia.

La rubia bajó la mirada. Si, tenía razón. Ellas no contaban con mucho tiempo.

— Aún así... —dijo Shion y todas la miraron— ¿No vieron su cara de perro atropellado? la pobre está rogando que le demos un nombre —comentó jugando con el rostro de la chica.

— Gracias Shion —soltó en sarcásticas palabras la chica.

Natsuki suspiró.

— ¿Estás segura de que buscaste bien tu collar?

— Bueno... —miró pensativa hacia otro lado— Ya he revisado cada lugar de la casa, pero no está por ningún lado.

— Todas encontramos el nuestro, quizás se te cayó por accidente —dijo Shion tocando el collar que adornaba su cuello, en el cual se podía leer su nombre.

Cada una de ellas tenía uno y así mismo el nombre correspondiente estaba grabado en ellos; el diseño era el mismo, una cuerda de plata delgada y letras moldeadas en letras caligráficas con un diamante en tono blanco brillante en los extremos. La que ahora yacía en el suelo era la única que no tenía uno y por eso su demanda de buscar un nombre.

— Pero... solo estamos asumiendo que son nuestros nombres, debido al hecho de que despertamos con estos collares, aún así, eso podría no ser cierto —analizó Mei.

— Si, fácilmente podrías llamarte "Petronila" —comentó Natsuki.

— O Bonifacia —le siguió la rubia.

— En tu lugar me quedaría con Mei —aconsejó Shion.

— ¿Saben qué? mejor olvídenlo. Mei es un gran nombre —dijo con un sonrisa un poco nerviosa que se formó luego de escuchar los nombres que sus amigas mencionaron.

— Aunque sepamos eso todavía desconocemos mucho de nosotras, por como vamos siquiera averiguar también nuestros apellidos sería un logro —mencionó tranquilamente Yuki.

— Si, creo que tienes razón —contestó Mei.

— ¿No se han preguntado por qué todas tenemos ropa de fiesta? —preguntó la rubia.

— Estupendo, más interrogantes. Justo lo que faltaba —habló Tetsuyo.

— Quizás vivimos nuestra vida al máximo —dijo Shion con una sonrisa sospechosa. Por su parte, las otras no quisieron enterarse de lo que pensaba.

— Volviendo a lo otro —Hikari miró a la de ojos grisáceos— Recuerda que tu despertaste en el jardín...

— Ni me lo recuerdes —interrumpió con aura negativa la rubia.

Hikari rió un poco por la expresión de la chica.

— Lo que digo es que tal vez esté por allá, ¿ya lo has intentado?

— No creo que sea tan descuidada —respondió Natsuki. Shion toció y la rubia sudó— Es broma ¿no?

La de ojos grises negó lentamente con cara de inocente.

— ¡¿Eres idiota?! —reprendió Tetsuyo y la chica se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

— Mejor olvidémonos de eso —intentaba tranquilizar Mei con una sonrisa— ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a ver si lo encuentras?

La chica estaba por asentir cuando el ruido de una pelota al caer dentro de su hogar captó su atención. Institivamente voltearon a ver el reloj de arena, lo único completo en aquella casa, tan elegante sobre aquella casi inexistente mesa, inofensivo para cualquiera y tan peligroso para ellas.

— Hey... —soltó la rubia mirando a las demás. No podían desaprovechar oportunidades.

— Yo iré —avisó Hikari al tiempo que se volvía visible al ojo humano y tomaba la pelota. Después de todo, para poder tocar cualquier objeto debían materializarse primero.

Al cabo de unos segundos ya se encontraba fuera de la casa con la pelota en manos. Mucho más allá podía, a duras penas, divisar a varios chicos con bates y guantes. Uno de ellos se le acercó.

— Hola ¿es tuya? —pregunta amablemente Hikari refiriéndose a la pelota.

A su lado y de forma invisible para los jugadores de béisbol, se encontraban Mei y su amiga "sin nombre", que por costumbre, seguridad o simplemente mera curiosidad acompañaban a la chica en su misión.

— Claro que es suya, pregunta otra cosa —le dice la rubia.

— ¿Cómo qué? —pregunta Hikari olvidando al muchacho y dirigiendo su vista al costado.

— ¿Qué dices? —el chico nota como la jovencita frente a él le habla al aire.

— No lo asustes —se alerta Mei.

— Ya lo sé —susurró— No, nada. Aquí tienes —le entregó la pelota a la vez que sonreía, lo cuál causó en el muchacho un leve sonrojo que no evitó disimular.

— Gracias. ¿Te gustaría... venir a jugar?

— Dile que si —sugiere Mei.

— No, mejor llévatelo —comenta la rubia.

— ¿Si o no? —pregunta Hikari.

— ¿Perdón? —habló el chico confuso.

— ¡N-nada! es que... —el chico la interrumpió.

— Creo que ya me voy, me están esperando...

La rubia, por impulsiva, nerviosa y en un ataque de desesperación, apareció.

— ¡Espera! por favor no te vayas —dijo intentando tomar su mano para que no se fuera, pero se le dificultaba debido a que no se había materializado por completo.

El chico abrió sus ojos al mínimo segundo de haber observado aquella escena y salió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, a la vez que balbuceba la palabra "fantasma". Las chicas lo observaron irse.

Mei suspiró.

— Genial—dejó salir la rubia volviendo con las demás. Las otras dos hicieron lo mismo.

— Esta vez ni siquiera preguntaré qué tal les fue —habló Natsuki y el trío suspiró.

— Creo que la próxima vez iré yo —dijo Yuki.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Hikari.

— No importa, no fue tu culpa.

Un intenso silencio se formó, hasta que una de ellas decidió hablar.

— Quizás no lo estamos haciendo bien.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Tetsuyo? —preguntó Mei .

— Hay algo en todo esto, no podemos asumir que vamos a encontrar a una persona que nos creerá al simple hecho de aparecernos y decirle lo que nos pasó; hasta ahora solo hemos efectuado acciones sin planearlas. No obtendremos nada si dejamos escapar a cada persona que huya, cualquier ser humano en sus cinco sentidos se largará al vernos, eso es totalmente normal.

— Entonces, ¿qué propones? —dijo Shion.

— Persistencia.

— ¿Encontrar a alguien y seguirlo hasta que se canse de nosotras al punto de querer ayudarnos? —cuestionó la rubia con poca seguridad de haber entendido.

— Más o menos, aunque no lo hubiese explicado con esas palabras.

— ¿Crees que funcione? —preguntó Hikari.

— No lo sé... —respondió Tetsuyo.

— Hay que hacerlo, de todas formas... ¿qué otra opción tenemos?

El grupo observó a Natsuki. No, no tenían más opciones.

Afuera, un grupo de chicos iba pasando. Uno de ellos, en específico, se quedó mirando la propiedad. Observó la casa y le llamó la atención el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba.

— ¡Goenji! —le llamaron— ¿Sucede algo?

— No es nada, Fubuki.

— Vamos, los demás nos esperan.

— Está bien...


End file.
